The three vampire girls
Summary When Victoria, Clara and Adeline moved back to edge wood high, Things started to get worse. Plot During in the 1998 in Edge wood high, Florence and Kristy were talking how the school is 150 years ago, but until then Adeline,Victoria and Clara walked into the school and Clara hypnotize Kristy and Florence was worried and shocked at Kristy that she was hypnotize. Victoria realize that her and the girls can't believe came back to Edge wood high, Nathan and Lola were laughing but until then the girls came up and Victoria grabbed Lola in the neck in the locker, then Clara yelled "VICTORIA, DOWN" then Victoria puts Lola down. Adeline can tell Victoria's new record is 5 minutes and Victoria was sorry of the way she was doing to Lola, Adeline and Clara may have resist and maybe Victoria can too, Victoria thinks about it. Days ago, Cheddar came as a new student and asks Florence where's locker 239 and Florence said it's behind her. Cheddar thanks Florence and Florence welcomes Cheddar but until then The three girls (Adeline, Clara and Victoria) were staring at them, Then Cheddar asks "Why are those girls staring at us?" and Florence said "I don't know", Then Thomas come up and told everything about those girls and the girls listen to Thomas form the distance. They about to know what's coming, Later on when cheddar was walking to his locker to put his stuff away but until then Victoria along with Clara and Adeline walked to him and Victoria puts a sticky note in his locker which says "meet us after school." Cheddar started to get worried, So he tell Florence about what's in the sticky note, Florence is worried as well. After school, Cheddar meets Victoria, Clara and Adeline in the classroom then Victoria ask "Why did Thomas told you and Florence about us?!" you don't anything about us!" then Cheddar said "well, it's just because you guys was in Edge wood high in 1890 and he realize you guys never aged" But Victoria gotten angry, her fangs grew while Adeline and Clara watched her and Cheddar got scared of her, and she grabbed his neck in the wall of the room. Then Adeline and Clara grabbed Victoria form Cheddar and Victoria said "Gets the heck off me, let me go!" Cheddar now realize the three girls are vampires, Clara wants him to keep it a secret, he will but unless how they become vampires. Adeline and Clara look at Victoria and think she should tell the story, Victoria tells it anyway though. During the story, In 1890 Victoria's boyfriend named Damien, As soon she loves him in the past, but until then Damien's eyes glow red and attacks Victoria then bit her in the neck, He leaves her in the ground. Then Victoria became a vampire and the girls who Victoria trusted was Adeline and Clara, so Victoria bites and infects the girls so Victoria won't be alone forever. Cheddar understands it now how the three girls become vampires. Victoria said "now you get it that we turn into vampires?" But she got sad because Damien turned himself on Victoria. Clara said "Don't put too much pressure on you're on Damien, he's a brat" Adeline said "Clara's has a point, Victoria. Let it go" Victoria went back to being angry and thinks about it. Cheddar corrects Victoria about Clara and Adeline too of her story of become vampires, now he can keep this to himself and the girls will now let him off the vampire story it for now. __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Trivia * This is the first episode to have someone appears to have red glowing eyes (Clara and Damien) * Florence is the first character to have lines in this episode * Victoria is the first vampire to have lines ** she's also the first to turn into vampire * This is also the first episode to include Thomas and Kristy * Thomas, Kristy, Lola and Nathan are the only characters who have some lines ** they are even show to be shown a few times *This also the first episode when the three girls has someone to meet up (Cheddar) *This is also the first episode Victoria attacked someone Full episode